realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Palarthie
Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 9d8+54 (94 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 23 (+3 Dex, +10 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+14 Attack: Flame blade +15 melee touch (1d8+4) or slam +14 melee (1d6+5 plus 1d8 fire) Full Attack: Flame blade +15/+10 melee touch (1d8+4) or 2 slams +14 melee (1d6+5 plus 1d8 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Flame blade, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, fiery aura, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and fire and poison, resistance to acid 10, spell resistance 16, telepathy 100 ft., vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +15, Ref +9, Will +9 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 17, Con 21, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 14 Skills: Balance +17, Bluff +14, Concentration +17, Jump+19, Listen +15, Search +13, Sense Motive +15, Spot +15, Tumble +17 Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative, Mobility, Weapon Focus (flame blade) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 10-18 HD (medium) Through the swirling flames, you can barely make out a humanoid form. The flames abate and you see an emaciated, purple skinned humanoid with a pair of bony, vestigial wings sprouting from its back. Its body is entirely hairless and in one, clawed hand it clutches a sword seemingly made of fire. It grins sadistically just as the flames return with even more intensity and it springs to attack. The palarthie are thought to be a subset of the tanar’ri that once yearned to rule the Abyss as balors. Unfortunately, as the legends claim, they failed some trial by fire and are now punished by burning for eternity. The palarthie are often used as shock troopers and lackeys for more powerful demons, especially the balors who seem to take some sort of perverse pleasure in ordering them around and humiliating them. Palarthies stand about 6 and a half feet tall and weigh 180 pounds. COMBAT Palarthies are relatively cunning opponents. They usually open combat with a fear effect in order to scatter their weaker foes. They then follow up with either a fireball or a scorching ray against the remaining foes. They then wade into battle with their flame blades, laughing as they burn. A palarthie’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fiery Aura (Su): A palarthie is constantly surrounded in a vortex of swirling flames. Any creature striking a palarthie with handheld weapons or natural weapons takes 1d8 points of fire damage. Note that weapons with exceptional reach, such as longspears, do not endanger their users in this way. Additionally, a palarthie does fire damage with each successful slam attack. The palarthie can change the color of its flames depending upon its mood or desire, from a deep, crimson red to a ghostly blue. However, the actual effects of the flames do not change. Flame Blade (Sp): A palarthie can produce the equivalent of a flame blade spell at will (caster level 9th). The palarthie’s flame blade has no set duration and it can dispel the blade or create the blade as a free action on its turn. Spell-like Abilities: At will – greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), see invisibility; 3/day – dispel magic, scorching ray (2 rays only); 1/day – fear (DC 16), fireball (DC 15). Caster level 9th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a palarthie can attempt to summon another palarthie with a 45% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 4th level spell. Category:Tanar'ri